


Round Off

by SpaceBae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lance journey into discovering his bisexuality, M/M, hunk is just a sweetheart, pidge is most likely ace, that one au where keith does gymnastics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBae/pseuds/SpaceBae
Summary: Now it was Keith's turn to be confused. Lance's silence was unusual and he thought what was happening was very clear.“Um. Well. Because I'm gay”“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!”“Dude I don't know why you're surprised. I brought a guy to the last Christmas party.”“I thought he was a friend!”“We kissed under the mistletoe”“I thought you said no homo!”“Saying no homo doesn't make things less gay”-----Where Keith does gymnastics and is very gay but Lance has no idea. Then Lance finds out and maybe he is confused by how good Keith's butt looks and how he might not be as straight as he thought he was. But you know, its not like he has a crush on the guy or anything.





	1. Saying no homo doesn't make it less gay

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk what I'm doing this is the first time I ever write fanfiction but these assholes give me feelings.

“Look, I'm just saying: there is definitely something wrong with Keith. What guy in his right mind would turn Nyma down. She's the cutest girl in school!”

Hunk glanced uncomfortably at Pidge, and she looked about to burst with laughter.

“Well. Maybe she's not his type” said Hunk tentatively  
“Not his type? Not his type? She's smoking hot dude! How can she not be his type?!”

Pidge couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a flow of giggles.

“Let him be Hunk... He's so fucking dense there is no way he'll catch on”  
“Hey! You're dense!”  
“Wow Lance, what a great comeback” deadpanned Pidge, “anyway. Why does it bother you so much who Keith is or isn't dating?”  
“I'm looking out for a bro okay. He's part of our group so I mean someone's got to tell him when he's being an idiot you know”  
“Sure, so then why don-”  
“And I mean I don't get what Nyma saw in him anyway? He's like, super emo without feelings and who still has a mullet nowadays. And like okay he drives a motorcycle and I guess that's cool but seriously the guy is a fucking nerd. And he's short too! I'm sure she's taller than him!”

And okay Lance guess he could understand that girls fell for the whole mysterious pretty boy persona. But still, Keith was cold most of the time and was so distrustful of anyone he was kicked out of his previous school for attacking a guy he thought was going to jump him. That was not attractive. Who cared he had nice deep eyes and a cute smile and was a grade A student.

The dorm door opening stopped Lance from his thoughts. No other than said grade A student was walking in, his hair still damp from the shower he probably just took.

“Hey! Knock before entering!” shouted Lance with a pout  
“Please. I got the key. And this is a Shallura case”  
“Again?? It's the third time this week”

Keith being Shiro's roommate, he had taken the habit of barging into Lance and Hunk's dorm whenever Allura was over. Mainly because Shiro and her had started dating about a month earlier and were disgustingly in love with each other. They were not inappropriate or anything, but there was only so much of “sweetie” and “baby bear” Keith could handle in a room next to him. So, he usually went and played video games with Lance and Hunk during these Shallura cases as he liked to call them. They understood. Plus, it’s not like Hunk would ever turn down a friend in need and as much as Lance fought with Keith, he still liked having him around. Or did not mind it.

“Look it's not my fault she decided she would come over right after practice. But now they're having a candlelight dinner and honestly I cannot deal with this even when I'm locked in my room” explained Keith  
“Whatever, you should have just agreed to go out with Nyma. You wouldn't have to endure them and could even have given them a taste of their own medicine” countered Lance  
“Please, there is no way they would have believed I was really dating her”  
“Eh- why?”

Lance was confused. Keith had laughed when talking last, like there was a punchline to a joke everyone knew except him. Pidge was cracking up again. Hunk looked at him with awkwardness. What was he not getting. Were Keith and Nyma related? Was it why he turned her down? But why would she have asked him out in the first place then? This wasn't Game of Thrones: people didn't do that. Maybe Keith knew Lance liked her, and would not steal her from a bro? But that was stupid because Lance did not even like her that much and Keith usually did not care at all about the girls Lance talked about.

Now it was Keith's turn to be confused. Lance's silence was unusual and he thought what was happening was very clear.

“Um. Well. Because I'm gay”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!”  
“Dude I don't know why you're surprised. I brought a guy to the last Christmas party.”  
“I thought he was a friend!”  
“We kissed under the mistletoe”  
“I thought you said no homo!”  
“Saying no homo doesn't make things less gay”  
“It does!”  
“No it doesn’t”

Hunk took a few steps to slouch over next to Pidge on the couch. She had decided to ignore her friends’ usual petty fight and had taken out her 3DS to breed some shinnies. She could tell Hunk wanted her to say something but there was no way she was getting in this one. The two boys were still shouting at each under with increased volume and she really did not want to get in the middle of it. Pointing out Lance had obviously known the relationship between Keith and his Christmas date (the boy had been pouting all night) was probably not a good idea as she did not want to have Lance shouting at her. Hunk sent her a last imploring glance before standing up and going in between the two other guys.

“Okay look, maybe Keith didn’t make it as obvious as he thought he did and maybe Lance is not as observant as he thinks he is. Anyhow, now everyone knows so maybe we can just calm down and play Mario Kart”  
“I’m just saying you should act gayer if you wanted me to know”  
“I do gymnastics, I wear leather pants and talk about boys in your face. I mean I could probably suck dick right next to you and you would just say you’re glad I’m such good friends with people”  
“Maybe I do need to revaluate… But gymnastics is not gay!”  
“When it’s done by a gay man it is”  
“Whatever. Just take a controller.”


	2. We can't all fucking dig chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of Keith's back story and he deals with feelingsTM. Good for you Keith. Also I am sorry but you cannot convice me Keith does not listen to kpop it's like my favorite headcanon so shhhh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to keep the chapters coming as much as I can but please note that I am a terrible human being.

When Keith’s left his friends' apartment, he was still confused about everything that happened. First, Lance had won at least half the races over him, which was unexpected. Then, he still could not believe the boy had no fucking idea he liked dick. Really? It was like Lance wanted him to be straight which was infuriating. Or scary. Or depressing. Keith did not know.

It was just, look he’s had a lot of trouble coming to terms with his sexuality. His first foster parents kicked him out when he was like twelve because they caught him kissing the neighbours’ son. Then he was dragged from one family to another, never staying more than a couple of months. And okay, technically it might have been his fault because he was kind of a dick to them. He was kicked out once because he got into a fight with a guy he thought was attacking him. He got kicked out another time because he learned to drive a motorcycle without a license and would just roll around town. He just did what he wanted and did not care what his "family" thought. But what do you expect from a kid who lost his mum at eight and was taken to a seemingly lovely foster home who just did not want anything to do with him when he turned out to like boys. 

When he turned 18 he just got out of the system and decided to make his life worth something. Keith who had always passed his classes only barely to piss everyone off had managed to ace the admission tests to the Altea’s school of technology. He ended up studying physics even though the reason he wanted to go there was mainly the reputation of their gymnastics team.

Keith had always managed to spare time for gymnastics. It was the only reason he did show up to high school and kept his scores at passing levels. He wanted to be on the team. He wanted to compete because he was extremely good at it, but he mainly wanted to _fly_. Because every jump, every somersault, ever twist made him feel like he was flying and _alive_ and _okay_. When his life seemed terrible and lonely it was the only thing that made things bearable. So of course, he would apply to the school with the greatest gymnasts’ team and of course he’d try for it as soon as possible. 

As soon as she saw him perform, Allura wanted him on his team. As the assistant coach, she had some power over the decision, so he was promptly accepted. He did not mingle with a lot of his colleagues, but he liked Allura. She was four years older then him -the same age as his roommate, but we’ll come to that later- and was studying biochemistry. She was incredibly smart and caring, and could change into the biggest mama bear when someone would try to make fun of him for doing gym. He was initially unsure about how to talk to her and really wanted to be left alone. But Allura never asked anything from him. She got him coffee after practice and he’d sit with her. She’d talk to him about her classes and asked if he needed help with his. It was nice really to have a real friend who liked him for who he was. Even if he snapped at her sometimes, she’d just calm him down and have him figure out his emotions and he felt good about the whole thing.

Eventually, they were hanging out after practice and she had noticed his phone background.   
“Oh my god. That’s Mark from GOT7”  
“Um. Yeah… I, um, really like their music”  
“Me too! Jackson is my favorite though. He is sooooo cute”  
“To be honest they all are but Mark-”

And that’s how he came out to Allura. Because of some lame comment about hot kpop idols. Coming out to Shiro was easier after that, especially since the three of them had the habit of hanging out at the apartment because Allura and Shiro studied together. Soon after, he was introduced to Hunk, Pidge and Lance and Keith did not really come out to them as just started out as the guy who obviously liked dudes. So how the fuck did Lance not realised he was super gay? 

A ride home on his motorcycle -he had a license now- later, Keith came home to Shiro putting a blanket over a sleeping Allura.

“Lance had no idea I like guys” Keith exclaimed as soon as he was in

Shiro looked at him for a couple of seconds.

“Alright, well I suppose he knows now so all’s good” the older man said  
“It makes me feel like he expected me to be straight. Like, like I feel I’m a disappointment? I don’t know it’s just like, how can he miss all the hints. It’s like he did not want to see them”  
“What do you mean”  
“He saw me kissing that guy last Christmas and just assume it was some 100% straight bro time? Like he’s in fucking denial because it feels so weird for him I like guys. Well I’m sorry we can’t all fucking dig chicks like he does.” 

Oh. So this was what this was about. Well Shiro could obviously not say Lance was in denial because he was just jealous of a guy kissing Keith. He was not getting there. Nope. He decided to go for another route.

“I really don’t think that’s the issue” he tried  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well you know, Lance is not very good at figuring things out. He thought Pidge was a boy for about a year before she told him she wasn’t you know. He _lives_ with her”

That somehow made Keith feel better about that whole thing.

“So… I’m overreacting?”   
“Nah I just think you still have some confidence issues to work over”  
“Mhh… alright. I’m going out”

And on that he fished the gym’s keys out of Allura’s coat. He was going to go over his routine a couple of times, that ought to clear his head.


	3. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mum and dad going at it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogane (23:48) : Holy shit its happening alluras not on the couch and shiros door is closed
> 
> Pidgeot (23:49) : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mum and dad going at it
> 
> Pidgeot (23:49) : btw are u mad at lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaayyyyyyyy im back.  
> Lance feels bad, Keith feels bad, everybody feels bad.   
> Imma try to get the plot going next chapter but i make no promises. 
> 
> Also Lance is the one who changed his name to "hotCubanBabe" in Keith's phone. Keith's just a lazy bastard who doesn't care and maybe he does agrees that Lance is a hot cuban babe but wtv.

When Keith came back to his and Shiro’s place, he felt a lot better. For one he finally aced the landing of the last jump of his routine. Alright so technically, he did it only once during the night, but it was an improvement. He had trouble for a while with this one so it felt good to finally get the better of it.

 Next, he was so tired that he could not find the energy to give a fuck about Lance. Who the fuck cared if Lance was a dense idiot or if he really was homophobic. Not Keith. He did not have the time to care because he had a shower to take and then a coma to slip in. Until he woke up the next morning for a physics class at 9 am that is.

 So Keith put the keys back in Allura’s clothes, noticing that the girl was not on the couch anymore and that Shiro’s bedroom door was closed. Well that was new. Usually Shiro would go on about “not making Keith uncomfortable” and about how they were not there in their relationship and so on. (Keith knew they were there in their relationship because of his frequent kpop nights with the girl. Allura got awfully chatty after a couple glasses of wine). Plus it’s not like he minded the two of them sleeping together. It would be hypocritical considering he had a phase where he’d bring one night stand home almost every other night and Shiro never said anything.

 Still, he had to share the news.

**Kogane (23:48) :** Holy shit its happening alluras not on the couch and shiros door is closed

**Pidgeot (23:49) :** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mum and dad going at it

**Pidgeot (23:49) :** btw are u mad at lance?

Well okay. For her to ask him that, Lance had to have said something about it. Maybe Keith did look more moody than usual during their video game session that night. Maybe he bantered less with Lance than he usually did. He wasn’t mad though, he just felt… inadequate. And Pidge asking him about it took the “too tired to think about it away”.  He was back to square one.

He entered the bathroom and dropped his phone on the counter, not feeling like answering. Pidge was not the type to pressure him to answer anyway so it was not a big issue. Throwing his clothes on the floor, he promptly stepped into de shower.

The hot water felt heavenly on his tired muscles and he allow himself to close his eyes for a few seconds. Allura would have scolded him if she knew he went to train in secret again. Hopefully Shiro would not tell on him. She couldn’t stop him from going on the days they didn’t have practice, but he had an agreement with her to not train more than once a day, and she hated that he went alone. It was dangerous, she said, to jump around without anyone to help if something went wrong. Keith had simply said he’d have to practice enough to not fall anymore, but he took a few bad falls that night so really maybe Allura was right. Not that it would stop him from practicing.

Keith could hear his phone buzzing outside. Pidge was freaking out or something. It was really not her type but maybe he _had_ seemed really pissed at Lance? That was nothing new though, the two of them fought all the time. It was no reason for their friends to be upset too.

Annoyed at the incessant sounds, he still took his sweet time showering and drying off. He rolled his eyes at the sight (16 new notifications) but his jaw dropped when he saw the messages where from Lance.

 

**HotCubanBabe (00:00) :** look keith buddy

**HotCubanBabe (00:00):** im sorry abt earlier

**HotCubanBabe(00:01):** its just i rly didnt know u liked guys and like I rly don’t mind u can like whoever u want. But like I feel rly bad for assuming and I hope u don’t hate me T__T

**HotCubanBabe (00:02):** im sorry i always talked abt girls and said u were an idiot for turning them down. u kno since like u had a good reason to turn them down. I like totally straightboyed and assumed everyone I knew was like me and im sry I very oblivious and pidge says im dense (and she props right) but light I hope were still friends???

**HotCubanBabe(00:02):** so yeah i will be careful from now on and wont make straight calls

**HotCubanBabe(00:05):** also pidge says ur a bitch for not answering her

**HotCubanBabe (00:10):** are u ignoring me????

**HotCubanBabe(00:12):** …

**HotCubanBabe(00:20):** shit u must be rly pissed

**HotCubanBabe(00:24):** keiiiiiiiiiithy boy im sryyyyyy

**HotCubanBabe(00:25):**  pls dude

**HotCubanBabe(00:26):** T_T

**HotCubanBabe(00:26):** ಥ_ಥ

**HotCubanBabe(00:26):**  (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**HotCubanBabe(00:35):**  ….. well ok....... i understand take ur time to cool off i guess………

 

_Oh boy._ Lance felt really bad apparently. That made Keith a little guilty. It’s not like Lance had any expectation about his sexuality, Keith was just scared he did. He wouldn’t admit it but he enjoyed the other boy friendship and that’s why he was anxious about Lance having problem with him being gay. Still, he never thought his friend would apologize, that was something he rarely did. That made Keith a little happy to be honest.

  **Kogane (00:38)** : omg lance chill im not mad

**Kogane (00:38) :** I was in the shower. apology accepted.

**Kogane (00:39) :** ur still an idiot tho.

**HotCubanBabe(00:39):** KEITH L ILY TOO (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**HotCubanBabe(00:40):** i have a vry important question tho

**Kogane (00:41):** what? i have class at 9 lance

**HotCubanBabe(00:42)** : no but this is vry important

**HotCubanBabe (00:42)** : whats ur type of dude. i need to kno so I can text u if i see a dude ur type

**Kogane (00:43):** youre an idiot and im going to bed

**HotCubanBabe (00:43):** HUNK AND SHAY MET BECAUSE I TEXTED HIM `THERES A CUTE GIRL JUST UR TYPE WHO WORKS AT THIS CAFE` HOW DARE U CALL ME AN IDIOT

**Kogane (00:44):** omg whatever just google hard carry got7 and pick any of them

**HotCubanBabe (00:44):** wtf

**Kogane (00:44):** bye


	4. JB wouldn't treat me like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb boys watch kpop video. That's it. That's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a year between updates and that's the only thing I give you. Sorry. Ooops. Will probably keep working on this and update more when im off school in September? Maybe? I'll do my best. For now enjoy!
> 
> Also I saw got7 live last week and you can 100% blame them for that chapter.

Keith is seriously regretting practicing so late last night. He is not the type of guy to go to bed early, but there is a reason Allura forbids him from going to the gym more then once a day. His muscles ache real bad right now, probably because he was upset and when he’s upset he flubs his jumps. He managed to survive his physics class but staying awake during the dinner hour is proving to be quite difficult. Especially since he’s staring at maths notes on his laptop and failing to make sense of any of it. Hunk and Pidge are at his table along with Allura, but none of them seem invested in doing homework. Allura is scrolling Facebook on her phone and Hunk and Pidge are enthusiastically discussing Persona 5. Keith is about to give up and just settle for a power nap when Shiro -amazing, kind hearted Shiro- arrives and sets a delicious smelling cup of coffee right in front of the younger man.  
“Black for Keith and Pidge, two creams for Hunk and a latte for the most beautiful lady in here” Shiro says as he sets the remaining cups on the table.  
He kisses Allura`s temple with a smile and Pidge rolls her eye.  
“You know what I’m gonna let this slide because I’m fucking tired and you brought me coffee. Plus I’m pretty sure you just saved Keith`s life so.” She says  
He`s staring at the cup.  
“Shiro if it doesn`t work out between you and Allura I’m calling dibs” Keith says with no expression before taking a sip “Oh my god yes I am alive thank you lord. Shiro I love you”  
“Hands off” Allura says with a smile “why are you so tired anyway?”  
“Um, I`m a college student” he answers  
She does not seem to believe him, probably because she knows Keith better than anyone and she knows he’s the type of idiot to go train in the middle of the night. She seems like she’s about to press the matter, but Lance arrives in a flurry and pushes Keith half off his chair so he can sit next to him.  
“What the hell Lance?”  
“Scoot over dude, I need your laptop” is the only answer her gets  
He obliges while grumbling, but still takes himself another chair and watches as the other boy opens his browser. It takes a few seconds for Keith to catch on to what Lance is doing, but when he sees his friend open youtube and start typing, it’s pretty clear.  
“Are you actually looking up that song?” he asks while trying not to sound surprised  
People who don’t know kpop usually don’t want to look up kpop.  
“What song?” Allura pipes in, walking behind the two boys. As soon as she sees the screen, she lets out an interested “oooh”  
Lance presses on the thumbnail and a hard beat kicks in. Allura claps her hands appreciatively and slaps Lance’s shoulder when Jackson rides his shirt up. He pauses.  
“Well no need to ask who’s her favorite I guess” he says  
“Have you seen his abs though” she answers excitedly  
“They are pretty nice abs” agrees Keith  
“I have nice abs too!” Shiro doesn’t look over and sits next to Pidge  
“Sure honey but you can’t dance”  
He doesn’t answer to that and Lance presses play again. He makes several comments about the plane theme they got going on and actually pauses only one more time (“he says let’s FLY” Keith assures him) but actually does end up tapping his feet to the beat so it seems to be a good sign. Whenever Mark comes on screen Allura laughs and taps Keith’s ribs but Lance seems to focused to notice. The song eventually comes to an end (too soon, it’s always too soon) and Lance rubs his chin.

“Ok so overall, cool aesthetics and beat but something bothers me: why are they dancing on sand? Trust me as someone who grew up next to a beach you don’t wanna wear shoes there. Or jeans. Or anything they are wearing. And what’s the thing with the one in the water thank and the bird? I’m confused.”  
“It’s just a music video dude…”  
“And I cannot guess who’s your favorite. You should have freaked out like Allura”  
“Sorry, you’ll have to guess”  
“The one during the white background? He had cool hair and was wearing that badass jacket and stuff”  
“JB? Nah”  
“JB? Like Justin Bieber? What a copycat”  
“I’m not even gonna answer that”  
“Come on Keithy boy, who is it? Who’s your fav?”  
Keith doesn’t say a word and it’s Allura who steps in  
“I’ll give you a hint Lance: he likes the tall, skinny one with a nice smile”  
“Wow I didn’t know I was a kpop star”  
The shorter boy blushes at that but of course Lance doesn’t notice. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed Lance was exactly his type. He’s got the height, the tan skin, the beautiful blue eyes. And sure he’s goofy and awkward but that doesn’t affect how he looks and how freaking perfect his stupid smile is. As he replays the song, he eventually points to Mark and Keith shrugs and says he’s got it. Seemignly happy about the result of his little experiment, Lance gives our boy his laptop back.  
“Alright! If I ever see him in the streets, I’ll get his number for you”  
“Gee Lance, thanks” but he’s laughing as he says it.  
Lance doesn’t move for his chair however, and as he takes a sip from Hunk’s coffee he turns to Allura.  
“Okay so. I’ve got a great idea for a date with Nyma. But I need a favor”  
“She’s never gonna go out with you Lance” Pidge interrupts  
“Please she asked mullet man out, and I’m way hotter. So. Allura. Do you think you could land me the gym’s keys”  
“Out of question” Allura answers without any hesitation “Why would you want that anyway”  
“Think about it! Giant trampoline! Nyma likes to have fun and break rules and all date. So we go to the gym at night, jump around a little and then I might just get lucky and makeout on the beam”  
“Lance there is no way two people fit on that” says Keith  
“And there is no way I’m giving you the keys”  
“I can’t believe you all hate me and don’t want me to have a love life. I’m sure JB wouldn’t treat me like this”


End file.
